Ilusi dimusim panas
by Rye Yureka
Summary: Diantara kilauan langit biru musim panas, gemersik daun dan belaian angin. Aku menemukanmu berdiri menatap dua persimpangan jalan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau memilih jalan tua berbatu yang ditinggalkan. Memandangmu dari kejauhan membuatku merasakan perasaan asing. Aku ingin memperpendek jarak diantara kita, mengaitkan jari-jari mungilmu denganku dan kita berjalan beriringan..


**::. Ilusi dimusim panas .::**

.  
Akashi Seijuro X Kuroko Tetsuya  
(AkaKuro)

.  
Well, ini FF pertama di Fandom Kuroko No Basuke, Nfufu mungkin gaje dan OOC? Walau aku berharap tidak, apalagi aku menggunakan pair favoritku :3

.  
**Selamat Membaca!**

.

Diantara kilauan langit biru musim panas, gemersik daun dan belaian angin. Aku menemukanmu berdiri menatap dua persimpangan jalan, kakimu yang mungil berbalutkan celana pendek berwarna putih melangkah ringan kearah kanan, mengambil arah kejalan berbatu yang tidak rata.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau memilih jalan tua berbatu yang ditinggalkan, meskipun tepat dibelangkangmu ada jalanan baru yang rata.

Helaian surai biru langitmu melambai tertiup angin, kau menutup matamu menikmati setiap bunyi gemerisik daun yang menggelitik indra pendengarmu, dan tanpa sadar akupun meniru gerakanmu.

Langkah kakimu yang berirama diatas jalan berbatu mengembalikanku kealam nyata, kealam dimana kau berada. Aku terpesona pada rupamu yang indah, surai biru muda mu yang lebih indah dari langit musim panas yang menaungi kita berdua, manik birumu yang mengingatkanku pada pantulan langit disungai kecil yang mengalir tenang, setenang dirimu yang memikat.

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosokmu yang mungil, kulitmu yang pucat terlihat merona diterpa sinar mentari, dari bibir merahmu yang sejak tadi tak henti mengulum senyum manis.

Memandangmu dari kejauhan membuatku merasakan perasaan asing. Aku ingin memperpendek jarak diantara kita, mengaitkan jari-jari mungilmu denganku dan kita berjalan beriringan diantara jalan berbatu yang sempit.

Aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang mungkin bagaikan lullaby pengantar tidur, aku ingin menyentuh wajahmu dengan jariku, merasakan betapa halusnya kulitmu. Aku ingin menatap matamu yang indah, menatap dalam dan semakin dalam berharap menemukan parasaan yang tak terucap oleh bibirmu.

Y, aku menginkan hal itu sekarang juga..

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ketempatmu, menjulurkan tanganku agar dapat meraihmu, sebelum-

"Aka-chin lama sekali, apa tersesat?" -Suara pemuda tinggi tak lazim bersurai ungu menyadarkanku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan, mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Sejak kapan aku sudah berada didepan penginapan? Bukankah tadi aku berada dijalan kecil yang berbatu?

"Aka-chin?"

"Aku tidak pernah tersesat Atsushi" jawabku cepat.

Pemuda itu, Atsushi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali memakan snack yang aman dalam pelukannya, walau sesekali matanya menatap bungkusan putih ditangan sang pemuda bersurai merah.

"Masuklah atsushi" Perintahku padanya sebelum aku melangkah masuk.

Aku membawa langkah kakiku menyusuri koridor penginapan yang sudah tua, deritan demi deritan lantai kayu tua menjadi temanku diperjalanan.

Srekk

Seorang pemuda bersurai hijau dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya tersentak kaget saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang lebih pend ehem lebih kecil darinya berdiri didepannya.

"Bagaimana, Shintarou?" Pertanyaan singkat membuatnya menghela napas pelan, dengan sigap tangan kiri berbalutkan perban memperbaiki kacamatanya-jika diperhatikan sama sekali tidak merosot- berusaha menetralkan rasa kagetnya.

Midorima Shintarou mengeser sedikit posisi berdirinya, memberikan celah agar pemuda didepannya bisa masuk kedalam kamar "Tidur, dan sebaiknya kau menendang mereka berdua keluar- Bukan maksudku peduli nanodayo" Ucapnya menambahkan saat melihat segaris senyuman diwajah sang pemuda bersurai merah sekaligus kapten tim basket tempatnya bernaung.

Tak ada yang kata balasan yang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda, midorima melangkah pergi setelah menutup pintu.

Sesaat terdengar gumaman kecil dari mulut simaniak oha-sa 'Semoga kalian tenang dialam sana'.

.

"Hey! Kise menyinggir" Pemuda berkulit uhuk hitam uhuk menyeret kerah baju belakang seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang masih tetap kukuh memegangi ujung Futon didepannya.

"Hoy! ikemen"

Kise mendelik pada pemuda yang tetap asik menarik-narik kerah bajunya "Hidou-ssu! Bilang saja Aominecchi ingin memeluk kurokocchi, dasar Ahomine!" Seru kise dengan suaranya yang cempreng, lalu dengan cepat memeluk sesosok pemuda yang terbaring diatas futon.

"Kisee ka-"

Crish Crishh

Aomine langsung menutup mulutnya saat mendengar suara familiar-suara pembawa kematian- peluh mengalir menuruni dagunya, dengan gerakan perlahan ia menatap kebelakang.

Glekk

"Ryouta lepaskan pelukanmu dan Daiki lepaskan kerah baju Ryouta"

Kise dan Aomine segera melaksanakan titah sang kapten merangkap raja iblis, dengan gerakan perlahan mereka bergerak menjauh dari pemuda bersurai merah yang siap dengan gunting merah ditangannya.

"Aka-"

Srett Srett

"Gomen/Gomen-ssu" Kise dan Daiki segera berlari keluar dari kamar ketika dua buah gunting menancap disamping dinding tempat mereka berdiri.

Keadaan menjadi hening ketika dua orang penganggu pergi, meningalkan sangg pemuda yang duduk disamping futon dan seorang lagi yang masih terbaring nyaman diatas futon.

Tangan putih itu terjulur untuk mengelus helaian surai biru muda didepannya setelah meletakan plastik putih disampingnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus surai-surai lembut itu, perlahan tangannya berpindah menyusuri sepasang mata yang terpejam, kemudian berpindah kepipi yang terlihat sedikit merona dan berakhir dibibir tipis yang terlihat pucat.

Jari-jari putih itu terus mengusap secara perlahan bibir yang pucat, mungkin berharap warnanya kembali merah merekah.

Cicitan burung yang melintas dilangit dan gemerisik daun bagaikan pengiring untuk sang pemuda bersurai merah mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya-enggan untuk bagun.

Kecupan singkat dan lembut mendarat dibibir yang pucat, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk memperhatikan wajah dihadapannya, perlahan tapi pasti sepasang kelopak mata yang terpejam perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik biru langit yang memberikan kesan damai.

"Akashi-kun" Suara lemah dan datar disaat bersamaan menggelitik indra sang pemuda bersurai merah.

"Aku menganggumu Tetsuya?" Tanyanya, hanya gelengan singkat yang ia dapat dari pemuda yang bersiap kembali menuju alam mimpi.

Mata itu akan kembali terpejam sebelum sebuah sentuhan hangat menjalar dipipinya, dengan enggan ia kembali membuka matanya.

"Minum obat dulu, Tetsuya"

Hanya dengan ucapan singkat, Kuroko tetsuya benar-benar membuka matanya dan berusaha beranjak duduk sebelum sentuhan hangat lagi-lagi menghentikan gerakannya.

Dengan perlahan Kuroko berbaring pelan difuton berwarna putih, Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya perlahan saat merasakan sensasi lembut dan nyaman menghampirinya. Lengguhan kecil keluar dari mulut kuroko saat ia menelan sesuatu yang pahit sekaligus manis.

Mungkin rasa Akashi-kun, batin Kuroko.

"Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi saat melihat pemuda bersurai biru yang berada dibawahnya menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan wajah tetap datar, walau tak memungkiri intensitas merona semakin tebal diwajahnya.

"Akashi-kun sepertinya terlalu banyak terkena sengatan matahari" Ucap Kuroko sambil mengelus wajah rupawan yang berada diatasnya, dua pasang mata saling menatap satu sama lain, mencari untaian kata yang tak terucap dari bibir.

"Mungkin" Ucap Akashi acuh, sambil mengecup kembali bibir pemuda dibawahnya yang kini tak terlalu pucat.

"Ngh, Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko disela-sela kegiatan Akashi.

Dengan enggan Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menanti lanjutan ucapan pemuda didepannya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat"

Akashi tersenyum samar "Aku tidak akan terkena demam dimusim panas sepertimu, Tetsuya" dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengecup pemuda yang berada dibawahnya.

Kuroko memang tak memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal diwajahnyan ataupun kalimat tidak suka, tapi bagi Akashi Seijuro ia tau jelas apa yang dirasakan pemuda yang kini dalam rengkuhannya. Sedikit mendengus geli, Akashi kembali berucap "Aku ingin mengajakmu kejalanan kecil berbatu".

Kuroko kembali mengerjap lucu saat mendengar suara Akashi, sejak kapan Akashi-kun seperti ini? Batin Kuroko.

"Aku ingin menggemgam tanganmu, berjalan beriringan denganmu" lanjut Akashi sambil menunggu ekspresi apa yang terpantul didalam manik sebiru langit dihadapannya.

"Akashi-kun sepertinya sakit" Gumam Kuroko pelan, walau masih bisa terdengar oleh Akashi.

Akashi tertawa pelan, benar-benar pelan sampai tak ada suara yang keluar "Mungkin Tetsuya, mungkin" Ucapnya membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan bahu pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya, menghirup aroma khas sang bayangan.

"Aku mencintaimu"

** .::**

Sepasang pemuda dengan tangan yang saling bertautan berdiri dipersimpangan jalan, senyum kecil masing-masing menghiasi kedua wajah sang pemuda.

Dengan perlahan mereka bergerak kearah kanan, menapaki jalanan berbatu yang kecil dengan pepohonan yang tak terlalu rindang tapi masih dapat melindungi mereka dari sengatan matahari.

"Ini jalan memutar" Gumam salah satu pemuda.

"Tak masalah, asal ada kau" Jawab sang pemuda lainnya.

Gemerisik daun menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menemani kedua pemuda yang berjalan dengan santai, menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Aku suka, Akashi-kun"

"Aku tau, Tetsuya"

** .::**

Hum, aneh? ._. sepertinya iya XD.. ini hanya ide yang terlintas sewaktu keluar rumah untuk beli cemilan ditengah terik matahari yang menyengat ditambah melintasi jalanan yang rusak..

Mind to review?


End file.
